Truths Uncovered
by Broadway Girl
Summary: What if Glinda's nightmares were trying to tell her something? Something she's wanted since she Elphaba died, her best friend back. This story is based only on the musical. Oneshot


Disclaimer- I dont own Wicked or any of its characters

_"You have to hide! No one can know you were here!" said a desperate Elphaba as she prodded Glinda to hide "Hide yourself!" the green woman draped a curtain out to help hide her best friend. While Glinda watched, terrorfied, when that horrid little farm girl poured a bucket of water on Elphie. To everyone's great shock Elphaba started sinking, and shouting ridiculous things, things like "I'm melting!" or "Who thought a nice little girl like you could destroy my beautiful wickedness!" Glinda almost cried out in pain as the crowd left the scene. Chistery opened the curtain revealing all that was left of her best friend; an ugly black hat, and a bottle of green liquid that she had always carried with her. Glinda cried out "Elphie, NO!" _

Glinda thrashed about under her covers, and suddenly bolted up shouting "Elphie, NO!" She had this dream at least once a week if not several. It had been nine months since the melting and all was well. Oz was thriving, and the people finally got what they wanted, there was not a talking animal to be seen, well heard. Glinda had tried in her own way to solve the problem but it seemed there was no stopping what the Wizard had started. Glinda looked out of her window. Noticing that the sun was just starting to peek over the horizon she kicked the covers off and walked, dragging her feet as she went to her bathroom. After a long shower Glinda changed into a stylish dress suit and sat down at her vanity to beautify herself. She tousled her blonde hair playfully. As she applied her make-up the only thought in her mind was Fiyero.

He had been her first true love and she had lost him to her best friend, Elphaba. The more she thought about it the more she had come to realize that the signs had been in front of her all along. The flowers he gave Elphaba before they went to the Emerald City, the way he had suddenly stopped showing interest in Glinda, and the biggest of all his lack of enthusiasm at the anouncement of their engagement. But, of course, she had been to caught up in her own self image (as beautiful as it was) to notice. Soon she heard the familiar pitter patter of the rain again the roof of the Palace which once belonged to the Wizard. She had moved in immedeatly following his little "vacation." Glinda's maid Rea gently tiptoed into her room and was about to wake her but was shocked to discover Glinda the Good was gone from under the covers and no where in site!

"Miss Glinda." the girl called meekly. Glinda popped her head out of the bathroom door and was simultaneously pulled out of her reverie. "I'm already awake, Rea, you may go have breakfast now." she said as she finished up her hair and pulled on a rather uncomfortable pair of heals to complete the outfit, just like that Glinda was off to start the day. Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks and memories of her nightmare came flooding through her head just as the rain it was all happening again. Quickly Glinda stepped back into the bathroom to reapply her drippy eyeliner.

That Night

_ "Fiyero, why cant we just tell Glinda were alive? I trust her, she can keep a secret!" complained Elphaba knowing very well that Glinda was horrible at keeping even a birthday gift a secret. A scarecrow held the young womans emerld green hands, he sighed "Fae, what good would it do? You know very well we live to far away to visit." The woman formally known as the Wicked Witch of the West let her head droop a bit revealing her jet black hair that reached just past her shoulder blades. "I love you, Elphie" said the straw man "but do you really think this will work?" he looked down at himself "We cant even start a family together..." he sounded dissapointed. "I.. I.. Im sorry..." stuttered Elphaba, she was getting choked up "FIYERO, IM SORRY!" she shouted in frustration suddenly a cloud of purple smoke surrounded the scarecrow and when it cleared up an attractive man was in his place. "Fiyero?" she asked in disbelieve as she flung her arms around him._

Glinda woke up startled, her eyes wide with shock. And it was then she put the puzzle pieces together; Elphaba couldn't have been allergic to water, she remembered hearing Elphaba say that was all she drank other than milk and tea. And Fiyero, all Elphie said was "We've seen his face for the last time." That doesn't make him dead! Glinda knew Elphaba was smart, she could've pulled off the melting stunt. Glinda was excited now, she knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. She was going to get her best friend back! She let only a single whisper escape her lips, "Elphie."


End file.
